Beyond Time
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: First in a trilogy. I've been planning this for a LONG time! I do not own Legend of Zelda
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue time! Please review! Enjoy! I'm not going to spoil much!**

She looked out her hospital room window right after praying. A star shot bye.

"I wish to go on an adventure," She said quietly then snuggled into bed.

4 boys in Hyrule were looking up at the stars. They saw the same shooting star and made their wishes.

"_I wish for someone to fix all our plans' faults" _Thought Green

"_A new person to adventure with" _thought Red

"_A new book" _Vio thought

"_A girlfriend" _Blue thought.

All of them would get their wish, and unbeknownst to them, their destinies were intertwined; Their fates were to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is going to be a little funky, starting with a journal entry from my OC and ending with a song quote. I'll probably end this whole story with song lyrics.**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Jen. I am in very poor health. I have many problems including asthma I am an orphan who practically lives in the hospital. A kind nurse who wants to adopt me pays my fees for the hospital. I am 14 and found a group of three other hospital friends who want to play four swords with me. I always play as Blue. I have a crush on Link and blue is my favorite color. I wish I could go on an adventure like the Links. I mean the beeping monitors taking my heartbeat are nice, I guess. I saw a shooting star last night. I wished to go on an adventure. I would stay calm in an adventure. My brother, before he and my parents passed, told me stories about his adventures. Once he bought me a 'magical' necklace while I was in the hospital and said he found it during an adventure and it was magical. Today is the day me and my friends meet for four swords. I have to be there about now. Bye!_

_~ JEN ;D_

Jen walked down to the hospital cafeteria to her friends meeting and debating on who to be this time around.

"Blue!" She called.

They all decided Toby would be Vio, Calvin would be Red, and Matt would be Green. All three of the boys had cancer. They were all loading on when Jen's 'magic crystal' began to glow and believe it or not, she was right by the quad of Links as they were traveling in the forest.

"Who are you?" Blue asked.

"Red? Green? Blue? Vio..let?" She asked

"Yeah," They all said.

"Huh? how did you...? What did you...? Huh?" She jabbered some more unintelligible words then fainted.

Blue caught her before she hit the ground.

"Romeo!" Green said.

"Huh?" Blue asked.

"Well, you are the only one of us who doesn't have a girlfriend, so meet Juliet," Green said, gesturing towards the fainted girl. Blue gave him the death glare.

Blue was deep in thought about the girl. She was pale and had dirty blonde wavy hair the just stretched passed her shoulders. She had light brown-green eyes. To the Links, her clothes were foreign. She wore dark denim shorts that would've barely passed a school dress code. She wore black converse and a black sweater that was slightly too big for her. She also had a weird stone necklace. She was average height, probably a little shorter than Blue. She was very skinny too.

They set her up so she could be passed out in peace and decided what to do.

"Give her a hard task, such as climb that tree," Blue pointed at a super tall tree with a heart container in it, "if she gets it, we get the heart container and she is with us. If not, she's on her own."

Vio, Green, and Red all nodded in agreement.

"Make sure to ask her out, too," Green snickered, and the other two joined him. Blue just stared at him angrily.

Jen awoke to the sound of chuckling.

"Hrumm?" She groaned

"She's awake!" Red yelled, then ran toward her, and hugged her.

She got up then pried Red's fingers off.

"What's your name?" Green asked.

"Jen," she replied.

"Thank Din you don't have amnesia!" Red said.

"So what are you doing? Questing? May I join?" She asked.

"You can IF you can climb that tree and get the heart container," Blue said.

"Challenge accepted!" She went to the base of the tree and examined it closely.

"Have you climbed a tree before?" Green asked, walking up to her, other Links trailing behind.

"I've never been allowed to, I've been to weak, Heck, I've never been outside unless I was getting the mail or getting put in an ambulance!" Jen replied sadly.

"Ambulance?" Red asked.

"A way of transportation to a hospital," she said, carefully selecting words.

Jen continued to contemplate a way to get up when the magic crystal began to faintly grow until it was a blinding light. The light faded and she was atop the tree. She grabbed the heart container and made her way down carefully and slowly.

"Blue, stop staring," Green said, nudging his younger brother.

Jen slipped on a branch and landed with a _THUD!_

All the Links hurried to her but she got up without assistance and shoved the heart container into Blue's face.

"I win!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome to our gang, Jen," Green said.

"What are your guy's names?" She asked.

"Our colors, I'm Violet, but since Violet is a girl's name I am called Vio. I'm the center of intelligence. There's our leader, Green and Red, who's still a child at heart. Then there's Blue, the short-tempered. There's one more person. Her name is Jen. She's new. She's the source of beauty," Vio said, saying something for once.

Jen frowned.

"Don't flirt with her, you have a girlfriend!" Red yelled.

"So do you," Vio yells back. Blue got fed up easily and broke them up.

Jen smiled.

'_I've noticed something. She hasn't smiled before, except just now when she smiled at me. Not even when Vio flirted with her, or Red acted all childish and hugged her, or even when Green accepted her. No she's only smiled at me,' _Blue thought.

'_She's only smiled at ME.'_

It was night and the five of them had a fire going so they could be kept warm. Red was the first to be out. Green went next. Vio was asleep soon, but Jen just stared at the now dead charcoal smoking fire pit, and shivered. Blue walked over to their pack of stuff and handed Jen his cloak.

"Here, take it. I'm used to being cold," he said. A couple moments passed before Jen responded

"I could never," She said, but Blue was already asleep and comfortable. She found herself a spot and lay down to sleep, her eyes growing heavy each passing moment. She was thinking of how she did a good job of staying calm today, even though she had just met her crush. Tomorrow she would squeal. She would be a fangirl. She would loose her cool she promised herself. She could feel it. She slipped into the land of dreams, and dreamt of the beeping monitors.

"I'm not about to give up

Because I heard you say

There's gonna be brighter days

There's gonna be brighter days

I won't stop, I'll keep my head up

No, I'm not here to stay

There's gonna be brighter days

There's gonna be brighter days"

_(Mercyme, Move)_

**AWWWWW Blue is such a sweetheart to Jen (at first OwO) OOC much? BUT I won't forget his irritable personality! **

**Remember Jen's diary was WRITTEN by her and she has been in such poor health SHE HASN'T ATTENDED A DAY OF SCHOOL so her writing skills are lacking. She learned better speaking from her brother. So yeah. See you guys at the next chapter! I encourage you to look up the song so you know what it sounds like :D **

**Review :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey miss me? Chapter 2 is here! Celebrate good times, come on! :3 FYI Jen had two younger twin brothers and an older brother. **

**In this chapter we learn... yada yada... *yawn***

**Yeah, I'm not spoiling it. -.-**

Jen woke up and looked around. All four Links were doing something. Red was looking at a caterpillar he found, Green was planning what to do next with Blue. Her eyes settled on Vio. He was reading a familiar looking book. It looked like her diary. No, it WAS her diary. It must've transported here.

"Hey! Give it back Vio!" She yelled. Blue looked up and Red shivered. Red hates when two people fight. Green didn't notice

"Why should I?" Vio asked. "I found it anyway."

"Yeah, but it's my diary!" Jen screamed. Blue walked over and tarted wrestling it from Vio. Green looked up at this point.

"BLUE! LEAVE VIO'S BOOK ALONE! YOU GET INTO SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU ARE BANISHED!" Blue ran away. All for getting Jen's diary back?

"All for getting my diary back?" Jen asked.

"Wait, that was your diary?" Green asked.

"Get the whole picture! Vio found my diary and wouldn't give it back. Blue was helping me and now he's banished!" Jen exclaimed and ran in the direction Blue went.

"They'll be back. They always are," Vio said.

...

"Blue? Blue?" Jen called. She knew he was around here somewhere. She smirked at an idea.

"Blue? I'm all alone without a weapon!" She tried. She had one last idea.

"AAHHH! BLUE HELP! I DON'T HAVE A WEAPON AND IT WANTS TO HURT ME!" She started crying fake tears.

"Don't worry Jen! I'll-" Blue came to where she was and noticed nothing.

"It...ran..." She said.

"Or it never existed," Blue said.

"So I told your story to Green and ran so I could get you so you could be re-accepted into the gang!" Jen said

"No. You don't understand. I feel like i should be the leader. I'm always the second oldest who's always forgotten about! They left me behind in a dungeon once. All three of them have girlfriends too," Blue said.

"I do understand. I'm also the second oldest. All my family is dead. I felt forgotten about because God killed all of them, not me. Their death was my fault. I had an allergic reaction to some food I ate and I had to be rushed to the hospital. My family was behind the ambulance when they got killed. You wouldn't understand how they got killed," Jen said, not realizing she was crying.

"How long ago did they...? And I think I may understand," Blue said.

"About a year ago. I come from another dimension with cars so you wouldn't understand unless you know what a car is," Jen said.

"Car? Ummm, ok you are right. I don't know what a car is," Blue said.

"Can we...um...go back now?" Jen asked.

"Sure," Blue said. They easily found their way back. They were silent and everyone was silent towards them. Finally red broke the silence.

"You're back!" He yelled happily.

"Sorry," Blue said to Green.

"Sorry," Vio said to Blue.

"Ok, now that we have everything together I have devised a plan. When we get to the dungeon, we split up," Green said.

"Hold on. I found a fault," Jen said.

"Please, my plan is faultless!" Green said.

"You don't even have a map of the dungeon yet. I think there is power in numbers so we should all stick together," Jen said. "Anyways, I don't have a weapon."

"Oh, you are right. I have an old slingshot. Would that work?" Green offered.

"Sure!" Jen said happily

Red walked over and hugged Jen.

"I was worried about you guys!" Red said. He walked to Blue and hugged him.

"Well, lets get on to the next dungeon," Green said. Red grabbed his hand. I grabbed Red's hand, and Blue mine and Vio Blue's.

All four of them, hand in hand, walked towards the dungeon feeling like the strongest team ever, but a chain is only as strong as it's weakest Link.

**I don't have much to say. That was a very eventful chapter so I made it short. Dungeons are eventful, but I try to make the whole dungeon one chapter so it's not to repetitive or redundant. Please review :) My kitten kept sitting on my computer when I typed this. :3 It was hard to get him off. He tried catching the cursor and moving words. Cats *sigh***


End file.
